Austin and Ally Fanfic Ideas
by EnvyNV
Summary: So here's how it works, you guys can vote for which one of these I publish first. I promise I WILL publish these stories, but I need to know how you guys will react. These ideas have been stuck in my head for a while, so I thought I might as well write them down while they're still in my head.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's how it works, you guys can vote for which one of these I publish first. I promise I WILL publish these stories, but I need to know how you guys will react. These ideas have been stuck in my head for a while, so I thought I might as well write them down while they're still in my head. Credit to **_**Playing Matchmaker **_**by **_**HeyItsMe517**_**, for the inspiration for Cousins & Keeping A Secret. And I know there's a lot of secrets here, but you will find them out soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, Lab Rats, R5, or Laura Marano. If I did, Auslly, Brase, and Raura would have happened a LONG time ago!**

Austin and Ally fanfiction ideas:

Stakeout & Shocking Secrets

Riker's new girlfriend has been distant lately, and Ross has been leaving the house more and more. Rydel plans a stakeout to watch out for Riker's gf, but what will they say when they find out why she's been acting so weird? What will happen when they see Ross on their stakeout? Will Riker ever be able to forgive Ross? RAURA Story!

Cousins & Keeping A Secret

One normal day in South East Florida, Team Austin and Ally, hanging around Sonic Boom, Austin finds out his cousins and their bandmate are coming into town. With their rising success, will Austin and Ally be able to keep their secret? Will Rydel, Riker, Rocky, Ryland, and Ratliff catch them in the act? What about Trish and Dez? How will they react? Auslly, Rydellington, Rinessa, Rocaia, and Trez. PM me or Review to choose Ryland's love interest!

Discrete Siblings & Secret Abilities

Ally has been hiding a secret for as long as she can remember. Not even Trish knows! What happens when Austin sees Ally doing what no-one can know? Will Team Austin and Ally find out Ally's SECRET abilities? What happens when Douglas heads after Team Austin and Ally? Will Donald tell their bionic team about their unknown bionic sibling? How will everyone react? Auslly, Trez, and Brase. (Austin and Ally/Lab Rats crossover)

Sneaking Out & Suspicions

Lester and Penny Dawson have caught Ally sneaking out at night. But one day, they ask Austin, Trish, and Dez if they know why. Trish and Dez respond with a confused "She's been sneaking out?" While Austin seems nervous when he stutters, "I d-didn't know," then runs out of Sonic Boom. With everyone wondering, they decide to follow Ally out. Will they be prepared to find out why and where Ally's been sneaking out? Will Ally be able to keep this secret any longer? And how is Austin involved in all this drama?

Freaking Out & Forbidden Secrets

Team Austin and Ally are now the most known musicians in the country. Moon's Mattress Kingdom and Sonic Boom has skyrocketed. But with everyone's success, will everyone stay sane? Everyone has a secret, no-one knows why. Penny and Lester and Mike and Mimi are stressed with their secrets, Austin and Ally are both keeping the same secret, that no-one else knows. Trish is hiding something that she knows everyone will freak out about. Dez is strangely not blurting out his secret this time. Everyone is keeping their own secret, for each other's sake. How will everyone react to the other's secret?

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE vote! For which story I should publish first, and Ryland's love interest for Cousins & Keeping A Secret! Shout out to my best friends and amazing authors: maddiegirl56, nicola. clair. 3. , R5Auslly, and LoveShipper! Nerdychick and middlechild3 too! Check them out! See ya, EnvyNV out!**


	2. Keep voting!

Hey guys! What's up? So anyways, so far in the lead is Sneaking out and Suspicions with 6 votes. Keep voting for ur fav story! Also, I've narrowed the OC's to Maddie or Becca (two of my fav authors!) Vote for which on you guys would want to see as Ryland's love interest! Keep voting and stay Rossome!


	3. This your last chance to vote!

**Hey guys! I'm really happy with the response I got! Anyways, these are the latest results on the poll:**

Sneaking Out & Suspicions = 8 votes

Freaking Out & Forbidden Secrets = 6 votes

Stakeout & Shocking Secrets = 5 votes

Discrete Siblings & Secret Siblings = 4 votes

Cousins & Keeping A Secret = 4 votes

**So, this is your last chance to vote! And I have decided on Ryland's love interest in Cousins & Keeping A Secret. Anyways, keep voting and stay rossome!**


	4. The winner is

The winner of my poll is…Sneaking Out & Suspicions! It was a tight race, but that story ended up winning. It was really cool seeing all your reactions! I already posted the story, so check it out! Check it out and Stay Rossome! EnvyNV out!


End file.
